Talk:Operative Renault Strike Force
Raid the Temple of the Waters As noted elsewhere, the temporary power given to all group members at the end of this final mission appears to vary from just Coral Hammer. Completing this very recently in a group gave us: * Coral Shards (2 corruptors, 1 mastermind and 1 brute) * Coral Amulet (1 stalker) Not sure if it's completely random from a set of Coral powers or if it differs according to the AT? --Alex Hopkinson 06:07, 11 August 2006 (PDT) -- Just did this SF today (2008-SEP-14), and the missions were quite different. We didn't go after the coral key, nor did we fight Legacy Chain. Here's the mission list as I wrote it down: 1. Rescue Baracuda 2. 3 hunts (Longbow - MUST be in Angincourt) 3. Defeat Shockstorm (Longbow) 4. Speak to Kalinda 5. Steal Death Rattle (Banished Pantheon) 6. Deliver Death rattle to Kalinda 7. Retrieve weapons (Family, defeat Barracuda) 8. Steal Eye of the Leviathan (Coralax) Has this SF been changed, or are there multiple, alternative mission series leading to the last mission? I'm reluctant to change the page without input from others who have done this SF recently. Lithy 20:39, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Just finished sorting out the missions into sub-missions, so it should be easy to shift about if that is the case. Regardless, I'll be doing this SF on wednesday with my SG, so I'll collaborate my info with yours and if we can find a third person to do it on a seperate occasion, we'll see how the data conflicts. Sera404 02:26, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, ten days later. Anyway, just did the TF, and it's pretty much the order yours is in, complete with BP instead of Legacy. I'll start updating it, and if a third person can verify, we can keep the changes. Sera404 00:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, just checked the Souvenir, and it's been changed, so updated that. I think I'll wait until I actually lead a strike force on this before I go around updating everything. Sera404 01:25, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :::Ran this one this weekend. It's definitely not the same as we have documented. The actual flow was much closer to Lithy's list above. We actually had to petition to complete the first hunting mission, though. Didn't matter where we tried taking out the 20 Longbow, the counter wasn't moving. --Eabrace 16:09, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::You have to go to Agincourt in Nerva. It was pretty confusing the first time, but once we went there, everything was solid. :D I'll put up a red note on the article as a small guide. Sera404 01:09, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, from how I've set up the missions, and according to Lithy, myself, and Eabrace, the Coral Key section (2.2) has been removed from the Strike Force. Other than that, everything else is still in. I presume some of the mission briefings may have been changed to compensate (such as the souvenir itself being changed at the end), so just leaving this for reference, anyway. Next time I'll run it, I'll screenshot everything and overhaul the article again. o_o Sera404 01:15, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Funny. I just checked the souvenir text. It still mentions the coral key and Legacy Chain. 8S --Eabrace 02:21, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::And that's the weird thing about it. It's the same in the game text, so I'm not 100% sure if the removal of the coral key section was intentional. So, I left a red note with a link to the next mission in sequence if using the article as a guide. Sera404 02:28, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Doesn't appear to be bugged Removed: after testing with a team and receiving all 3 powers among us. Not sure which patch did it, but this seems the most current.